Not So Bad Really
by White Lioness Spirit
Summary: The High Roller has Baby Doll right where he wants her. Bondage/smut.


_**Not So Bad Really**_

Baby Doll wakes with a groan. Her face hurts and she gingerly rubs the tips of her fingers over the most painful area. Somebody close by laughs in a low breathless way. "You're finally awake."

Baby Doll sits up fast, her head whipping towards the sound of the voice, her long blond locks flying over her bare shoulders with the swift movement. A man is sitting on a plush seat in the corner of the room, one leg crossed over the top of the other and his fingers casually drumming on the armrest. Baby Doll doesn't need to ask who he is. She knows she is looking at the High Roller. She realizes then that she must have been brought to one of the 'entertaining' rooms Rocket had shown her.

Rocket. Blondie. Amber. Baby Doll feels the sharp pangs of grief thinking about them. She hopes Sweet Pea escaped and is now far away. Baby Doll is supposed to be far away now too. She's supposed to be free! It isn't supposed to be like this. But it is. There isn't anything she can do now as the High Roller rises to his feet and approaches her. She tries to wriggle backwards, but a thick, intricately detailed headboard prevents her from doing so.

"Oh, no," the High Roller purrs, the words sliding so smoothly and sensuously from his mouth. "You aren't going anywhere. I've heard all about what a naughty girl you've been tonight."

Baby Doll stares at him hard. He stops at the very edge of the bed and regards her with amusement. He is very well dressed in a draper white suit. Baby Doll takes no notice of such a trivial thing, though. She doesn't want him anywhere near her. She wouldn't let Blue have her and the High Roller will be no different.

Or so she thinks.

The High Roller kicks off his shoes and kneels on the edge of the bed. He reaches for Baby Doll's ankle and she kicks out. He must have been expecting her to do this as he quickly rears back out of reach.

"Don't," he orders her. He reaches for her again and Baby Doll flinches away, pulling her legs up against her stomach. He scowls at her. "Don't move."

Baby Doll returns his scowl. She watches as he slowly crawls towards her. He crawls right up to her and slowly strokes her bare thigh. Baby Doll struggles against his touch and slaps his hand away. He falls back with a sigh, though a smile suddenly lights up his face. Seeing this makes Baby Doll nervous and wary.

The High Roller isn't a cruel man, but he expects his orders to be followed. He's paying good money for this girl after all. He quickly whips off his tie, and before Baby Doll can react, he is on top of her.

Baby Doll yells and fights furiously, but his weight prevents her from doing anything. He grabs her wrists tightly and holds them against the headboard. With a little manoeuvring, he manages to tie them there. Baby Doll struggles to free herself, but the High Roller has secured her wrists very well.

The High Roller sits back and admires his handiwork. "Now I've got you where I want you."

He shrugs off his white jacket and leans in close to kiss Baby, she kicks against him and he slaps her legs. "Do you want me to tie those up as well?" he asks her in a dangerous voice.

Baby Doll stops kicking, her chest rising and falling heavily. She shakes her head and the High Roller beams. "Excellent," he murmurs. He leans in and kisses Baby Doll. His big hands cup her pale face. This isn't as bad as Baby Doll has been expecting.

He pulls back, breathing raggedly. He turns his attention to Baby's exposed neck. He gently brushes back her long hair as he kisses, licks, sucks and nips at the soft skin there. Baby Doll writhes and tugs her bound wrists in vain.

The High Roller kisses down her neck. He nimble hands open her bejewelled white top and Baby Doll gasps loudly as her breasts are exposed. Her back arches in ecstasy when the High Roller's warm breath blows gently on her hard pink nipples. His mouth closes around her left breast while his hand massages the other. Baby squirms underneath him, grinding her hips against him.

His eyes roll up to take in her ecstatic expression. He likes this. Having power over the fragile young woman. His little Baby Doll. His interest in her was piqued when he heard what she'd done to Blue. He liked his girls virginal and feisty.

Baby Doll gasps hoarsely. "Please, please!"

He raises his head from her breast, smiling in a feral way. "Please what?"

"Please don't stop," she begs.

He loves hearing her beg. His hands slid down from her chest to her skirt. He pulls her panties down and raises them up so Baby Doll can see him nonchalantly toss them aside. His hand slips back up her skirt and he watches her face greedily as he runs his thumb over and around her clit.

Baby Doll's whimpers and thrashes around wildly, the pleasure overwhelming her. The High Roller moves his hand away and stands up off the bed and he unfastens his belt. "Watch me," he tells her, his voice thick with lust.

Baby Doll has had her eyes closed, the pleasure she felt doubled when she had her eyes closed. Now they flutter open and she watches as the High Roller slowly pulls his trousers off. His erection causes a twinge of anxiety in her. His eyes never leave hers as he crawls back toward her. He kisses her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth this time. Baby yanks hard at her restraints, desperately trying to free her hands.

One hand cups her face while the other grips her hip. He pushes forward into her and Baby Doll breaks off the kiss, moaning in pain. He thrusts in and out of her slowly, his dark eyes on her face. Baby's eyes, having been locked on his, now start to lose focus as the pain is replaced with a far more intense pleasure. Her hips rise and fall with each thrust. Her skirt now rides up around her navel.

The High Roller rises up, one hand on each side on Baby Doll's head. He scrunches the bedspread in his fists as his orgasm nears. He notices that Baby Doll is doing the same. Her breathing is becoming more and more ragged. "Look at me," he whispers to her. "I want you to be looking at me."

She opens her eyes again, locking eyes with him. He snaps his hips forward faster and faster and Baby cries out weakly, her throat starting to ache from the husky cries she's been omitting. Her wrists are starting to ache now too, but the restraints have pulled her body taut and she could feel the High Roller inside her so much more intensely.

One thrust, two and then Baby screams in elation as she orgasms. The delight engulfs her and she forgets about everything. This is freedom. It must be. She comes back to reality after, but a few, breathless seconds. The High Roller groans in a guttural way and Baby raises her hips up and grinds hard against him. That's enough to finish him and he cries out harshly and collapses on top of her. She wraps her legs around him tightly.

His breathing returns to normal too, after a few seconds. He raises his head and stares down at her. He delights in seeing that her pale face is now rosy. "Should I untie you now?"

Baby doesn't speak she just nods. She's forming a plan. The High Roller reaches back and unties her. The moment her wrists are free she pulls them down against her. The tension has made the tender skin of her wrists red. She massages them soothingly, looking up at him. A small smile forms on her plump lips. She reaches up and pulls the smooth tie out of his hands.

She sits up suddenly, pushing the High Roller down hard to the bed. She grabs his hands and deftly ties them up. She sits up on top of the High Roller, smirking down at him. She makes sure his eyes are on her when she pulls off her skirt.

"What are you doing?" The High Roller asks her, grinning.

Baby Doll runs her small hands up his arms to his bound hands. This isn't so bad, really. "Taking control," she answers.


End file.
